


Innocent Catholic Teachers? (Futa Version)

by ColossalAmon14



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Based on an Existing fic, Catholic, F/F, F/M, Futa, Futa on Female, Futa on Male, Futanari, Irish, Other, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M, blowjob, rimjob, safe sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColossalAmon14/pseuds/ColossalAmon14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is boring for Jake O'Reilly, a student at an all boys high school.<br/>But then Jake finds a more interesting side to the school....</p><p>My non-futa version is just called<br/>"Innocent Catholic Teachers?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like futa:
> 
> DO NOT READ!  
> If you do: enjoy.

It had been only a few days since Jake had fucked his English teacher, Mrs McRath. And it was the end of a long, dreary day, the last class was a triple Music period with the raven haired teacher Mrs Banratty, probably one of the hottest in the school. Jake had noticed how eager Mrs McRath had been, and he wanted to see if the same applied for the other female teachers.

So he stayed back at the end of class to ask a question.

"Miss, you see the 24th bar of Beethoven's 4th?"

As she looked down to the score of music and began to explain to him in detail about the bar, he looked down at her chest, doubting that she would see.

Her tits were an A cup, maybe a small B, but her tight black top hugged her bust tightly, she didn't have any use for a bra, which was good for the students, who almost always got to see her youthfuly small breasts and her perky nipples. She often wore jeggings, and her ass was dynamite. Her legs were skinny and lean, but her ass was still magnificently rounded.

As Jake looked down at her chest he could just about see the curves of her bust. That was until a well-manicured hand pressed against her top. He looked up to see her staring right at him, her large brown eyes were looking directly at his face, her tanned cheeks were slightly rouged and her ruby red lips were doing a bad job of covering the slight smirk of her perfectly straight white teeth, which Jake was too flustered to recognise.

"Oh, um I-"

"Jake O'Reilly! Were you staring at my breasts?"

Jake flushed and was about to leave until she asked.

"Do you want to fuck me, Jake?"

He realised now her indignation had been a facade, this may go just as planned after all..

But before he could say anything;

"Of course you would." Mrs Banratty grinned vainly.

Jake was speechless.

"If you want to fuck me, you'll have to pass my test first." She winked happily.

She stood up, motioning for her to do the same, then she closed the blinds on the doors and windows.  
"Take off you're trousers."

Jake obliged.

She then bent over the nearest desk and stripped off her jeggings, leaving Jake to gape at her nicely shaped behind, lean legs, and a lingerie covered crotch.

Jake couldn't help get an erection,but he noticed an odd bulge in her crotch area, then he was distracted, as she tossed her black, shoulder length hair and smiled at Jake while she gave her own ass a single spank.

She looked down at his boxer clad crotch and nodded.

"Perfect."

She then stood up, disappointingly, and said;

"Take off the rest of your clothes and put this on," she motioned towards a drawer which she had just opened, which had a pile of condoms inside as well as a few dildos and some lube. "You and I will be using the those today." She grinned," but someone else will be joining us."

Jake was slightly alarmed at this, maybe not enough to kill his boner, but his teacher texted to someone on her iPhone as she took off her top and tossed it on the floor. Her nipples were standing at full attention, and her brown areolas looked delectable.

"We have a few minutes to kill until they get here," his teacher smiled,"so why don't we have some fun."

"Sounds great to me!" Jake grinned.

She walked over to him and brought him into a passionate kiss, wow, the thirty something year old teacher knew a lot of things about kissing. Her hand crept down his chest until it reached his cock. She pumped her hand up and down the shaft slowly and Jake was having the time of his life. Then his teacher stopped kissing him and faced the door in aticipation.

It rapidly swung open, revealing the other teacher in the department, Emilia McNeill. She was short in stature, but her boobs were at least a D cup, covered by a tank top, and her thick thighs and plump butt were slightly covered by a short pencil skirt. Her heavily lidded eyes were framed by her charcoal, pixie cut hair, which surrounded her heart shaped face. She wasn't as skinny as Mrs Banratty, but her plump, sexy curves made up for it.

"You called for a hard fuck?" She said lustfully. She then saw Jake, being given a slow handjob by her colleague and her eyes widened.

"Reina!" She hissed. "You didn't tell me we'd have a guest today.

"Oh, but Emilia, he was looking at my tits, and look at the size of his dick!"

 

Miss McNeill didn't look convinced,  
"Have you told him about it yet?"

But then Mrs Banratty strutted over and kissed her full lips. The two women made out in front of Jake, and his forever hardening dick. The taller woman grabbed her colleague's large tits and pulled away her tank top to show them in their full, bouncing beauty. In turn, the shorter teacher grabbed her lover's luscious ass and Mrs Banratty moaned into her mouth.

"Shouldn't we have a few minutes of fun before we tell him?"

"Fine." Miss McNeill said at last, "We can both fuck him."

"I call riding him first." The taller teacher winked sweetly.

The two beauties walked over to a now enamoured Jake and pushed him onto the floor. Mrs Banratty then lowered her panty-clad crotch onto his hard dick. Her grinding was enough to get him started. Then the shorter teacher stripped off her skirt, revealing her plump ass and her dripping, engorged, trimmed pussy, she sat on the desk in front of Reina Banratty and spread her pink crotch in front of the bouncing, gently moaning feminine figure of her lover.

Jake watched as both of them began to moan in earnest, Mrs Banratty was rubbing at her own crotch as she pushed back against Jake's thrusts, and her lesbian lover whimpered as she pushed her colleagues face further into her twat as she was eaten out.

As the pace began to quicken, and Mrs Banratty throatily grunted into her friends pussy, the huge-titted, more plump teacher shoved her own engorged nipple into her mouth and sucked around it, seconds later Jake was astonished to see milk dribbling out of the corner of her mouth. The other teacher came up for air and explained in between pants: "We've been sucking at her tits for years now, then one day she began to lactate, it's been a great bonus!"

 

Just then, Miss McNeill's pussy gushed clear liquid that her coworker swallowed greedily.

"Dear, while you recover, I'm just going to tell him how it is okay?"

Miss McNeill nodded fereverently.

The taller woman raised off his crotch and stripped of her lacy panties to reveal a well-concealed, circumcised penis that was rock hard and dripping pre-cum.

"What the fuck?!"  
Banratty smiled as she held her dick in her feminine hands.  
"Don't Worry, Jake, I was born this way, I'm not a man, and this doesn't change anything...yet...it just means you have a tighter hole to fuck. It doesn't look like it bothers you too much anyway."

Jake looked down, she was right, his dick still strained against his boxers, he wasn't gay, but there was something alluring about the dick (which was slightly smaller than his) resting between such wide feminine thighs, and her tits and ass were still amazing....

"Fine!" He said, he took off his boxers and slipped on the condom.

She giggled and bent over the desk once more and spread her ass cheeks, revealing a cute butthole, and below, large trimmed balls resting on the desktop.

His cock was as hard as ever.

 

"Go for it!"

He didn't need any more encouragement, he started forward and grabbed her wide hips and began to rapidly thrust in and out of her hungry entrance.

After a few seconds she was panting like a dog, her mascara was running. Then the other raven haired woman walked up infront of the two and fed one of her tits into Banratty's mouth and smiled as she felt her suck hungrily at it. "We have a deal." McNeill explained. "She's never allowed to drink anything except my milk and cum this week." the plumper teacher absent-mindedly reached back and put two fingers into her asshole and sighed contentedly. In between grunts, Jake asked: "Why do you do anal, isnt it supposed to be less pleasurable than regular stuff in your pussy?" "You'd think so, but there's a lot of nerve endings there", she replied while stroking the hair of her lover; "and it feels different than my cunt, but it's a lovely feeling, as lesbians it's more interesting that way. You know, if you want to I could try it with you-" she started slyly. "Hell No!" Jake said at once, he definitely didn't want anything in his ass! McNeill giggled impishly.

"We'll see....."  
Then, Jake changed his angle in his penetration of the tight ass in front of him, and he repetitively hit a spot that made Banratty whimper through her mouth full of breast milk. Then Miss McNeill pulled her tit out of the raven haired woman's mouth and walked round the table to Banratty's fine ass, ignoring her lover's whimper at the loss of milk. She knelt down beside the unseeing slut, and spread her ass cheeks once more. Then she looked straight into Jake's eyes with a sexy smirk and stuck the tip of her long tongue onto the edge of her girlfriends' ass, licking around the dick that was penetrating it. The slender woman gasped as spit dribbled out the corner of her mouth and her ass gripped Jake's dick as she felt the condom filling against her prostate. Her straining dick, which had been resting on the desk, shot out ropes of thick white cum which painted the desk in front of her.

As Jake pulled out his dick, and took off the now-used condom and threw it into a bin, he looked at the buxom Miss McNeill. She smirked;

"Looks like she fell asleep from such a good fucking..", she whispered, " I'll have to make her lick up all her juices off the desk once she waked up. but in the meantime..." She pushed her ample breasts together and smiled impishly at him"...Wanna fuck my tits?"

Jake looked back at Banratty, her pink asshole had been gaped by his dick and her own was now softening, white liquid leaking from the tip.

This, and the offer she had just made, had him extremely hard again, she quickly ran to the drawer, lubed up a dildo and put it in her twat. Then she lay down on the floor and Jake straddled her flat stomach and pushed the tip of his cock into her cleavage. She stuck out her tongue invitingly and he started to jackhammer between her boobs ferociously, within a few minutes, she too was panting erotically while he grunted and he watched her pinch her nipples and a white liquid trickled out.

Then, he came, he shot his load straight into her waiting mouth and down her throat, she moaned as she stuck her fingers into her pussy, joining the large dildo already in her entrance. Her eyes rolled into her head as her hips bucked widely she created a puddle of girl-cum on the floor. Her face was absolutely plastered with his cum. Once she had come down from her high, she shook her lovely found tits at him, they were covered in both milk and his cum.

"You're dick juice tastes nice." She winked, licking her lips. Seeing her enjoy the taste of his baby-batter aroused him, but when she once again lifted her breasts to her face and licked of the white cream, he found himself becoming hard again. A wide grin spread over her face as she saw this. "I like women more than men, but nothing's like a cock that keeps coming back for more. I think I can go one more round..." With this she pulled her short dildo out of herself, turned heel, flatenned her hands onto her girlfriends desk and raised her large ass in the air, revealing a sopping pussy that dripped as she invitingly moved her hips back and forth slowly. Jake immediately started towards the drawer of condoms.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not for you big boy."

Mrs Banratty had recovered and was now lining up her cock with her girlfriend's pussy.

"Reina and I have wanted to grt me pregnant for a while now, want to watch?"

"Wait but isn't she married?" 

"No she changed her name to Mrs to keep the men away, so that means you can watch her cum in my tight cunt, right?" 

"If you're sure, then I'm happy too!" Banratty then went and grabbed her deliciously meaty thighs and pushed into her fuckhole. "Oh, fuck!" Emilia gasped happily. Jake sat on the desk in front of McNeilll moaned as her tightness surrounded the futa's length and she began to thrust, picking up speed until her tits swayed magnificently and her ass jiggled rapidly. "You should blow him, Emilia!"

It seemed that her girlfriend wanted Jake to share in the pleasure.. Emilia McNeill complied. Jake watched this in ecstatic wonder as she wrapped her tongue around his uncircumcised cock head, then moved her head up and down as fast as she could. it wasn't long before he felt his climax approaching. "Emilia!"

But before he could cum, the plump teacher pulled of his cock and licked her lips.  
"Turn Around!"

He was so horny that he just did it without question, as she was being pounded by her futa lover she spread the highschooler'a ass cheeks, revealing his completely sexually unused ass. Knowing that Jake was very hygienic and probably cleaned out his ass, she licked his hole before he could protest.

His eyes widened as he felt this, but didn't tell her to stop, McNeill smirked.

She then began to rim him, her tongue eagerly licked around the untouched area, causing Jake to gasp, after a few minutes, she put her wriggling muscle directly into his butt. This feeling was unusual, but he was beginning to like it and so rocked back onto her face.

Once she felt his ass clench less around her tongue, McNeill gently pushed two long fingers into his entrance to accompany the tongue. He'd never had anything inside him before, but he realised that it wasn't bad at all.

After a while she hit a spot in him that made his cock become rock hard and after a few more strokes against the spot he felt his orgasm build. His dick shot the load all over the floor as Banratty also shot her thick load, spurt after spurt into her womb. "Oh fuck yeah!" she screamed. "Fill me up like the whore I am!" Jake fell back and collapsed against the wall as he felt his dick soften. After a few minutes of the girls recovering and Jake watching her white seed leak out of his teacher's pink swollen pussy, McNeill ordered her girlfriend to lap up the cum that dripped out, as to not make a mess on the desk. He wasn't sure what just happened but his thoughts were interrupted by Reina Hanratty: "I'm not quite spent yet, you know I could do with pounding another hole." She looked expectantly at Jake. Well.....he'd already basically done the deed with McNeill, and Banratty was still a woman, so what difference will it make? "Ok, since I did you, Reina, I suppose it's only fair that you get to do the same with me." Both women grinned happily at this. Banratty then guided him to the wall and put a condom on her cock, and pressed it to his ass. "Ready?" "As I'll ever be." So she lubed up her fingers and gently slicked him up, this made him shiver, but quickly forget as he felt the futa woman's cock push past his entrance and his own dick twitched. Once she started thrusting, Jake became overwhelmed by a sense of being full, it felt quite good, even better as she reached round to fondle his balls and shaft while her own barely haired balls slapped into his thighs. Jake looked up to see McNeill fucking herself as she watched them, and soon he felt Banratty's condom swell inside him, against a pleasurable spot. They all came at the same time, and after a long recovery time, Reina said: "Thanks for the fuck, Jake......maybe Emilia and I will..... ask you to join us again sometime..."

"Fuck yeah," the big titted teacher replied with a wink.

Jake had a lot to think about that evening.


	2. A Religious Intervention

It was the end of the week, a Friday, and Jake was sitting at the front of the class in religion, a study period, his target was in front of him.

Miss Norris had tan skin, long brown hair tied back in a loose ponytail. Today she wore a pale white button up shirt and black jeggings with high heeled boots. She was new in the school, must have been in her mid 20s.  
Her breasts were a large b cup, and were very noticeable beneath her white shirt, through which you could also see a black bra if you looked closely, her boobs defied gravity and were perfectly rounded and her ass was even better. She had naively bent over in front of the class to pick up a pencil on a few occasions, and while it was tight, her round behind filled the jeans very nicely, threatening to burst them.

Now back to present day, Jake knew she had a hard front, which came down sometimes when someone told a joke to reveal a girlish side to her, more innocent.

After everyone else left the class, Jake walked to the desk, asking to see his exam results.

"85%, Jake. You've improved."

"Cheers, miss. Oh one more thing."

"What is it?"

"I just want to compliment you on your choice of bra, it's very.....nice."

"What?!" She exclaimed. She looked down, only now realising that her black underwear shone right through her shirt.

"Shit!" She reached an arm to cover herself but Jake pushed it away.

"Oh don't be worried, your breasts are quite lovely looking today also," he moved forward so that she was backed against the wall,"can I touch them?"

Her face blushed and her grey-blue eyes widened, but before she could give an answer he moved forward and palmed his hands against her chest.  
Her mouth opened and she gasped. She was matching him in height.

"Oh I'm sorry, can I continue?"

"Ummm, o-ok."

Jake grinned, her front was gone, she was as innocent as he believed.

"What's your first name?" He asked as she unbuttoned her shirt.

"A-Alana."

He took her arms out of the sleeve and threw the shirt to the floor. She whimpered and moved instinctively to cover her tits, which the bra pressed into a gorgeous cleavage.

"Beautiful..." He stared at her tan skin, her boobs, but also her abs, she was known to also be a competitor in women's sports teams and it showed, her stomach and arms were muscular, in a feminine way.

"Now, Alana, I want you to take off your bra."

"But, Jake, don't you think this has gone a bit far?" She asked hopefully.

"No, I think it hasn't gone far enough." He smiled.

She gulped but her hands reached behind her back and a moment later her bra fell away to reveal her tits in their glory, her nipples were pointed in with pebbled tips.

"Now kneel down,"

She complied as he took off his tie and shirt.

He reached down and pinched one of her dark nipples.

"Ah!" She looked up for her turn to look at his developed abs, and then she realised there was something much more interesting at eye level.

His erection was very noticeable indeed, and before she could stop herself, the teacher subconsciously licked her primal instincts told her that this man had a very fertile organ.

"Play with your tits for me."

She couldn't believe it but she did what he said, caressing her perfectly sized boobs until she felt a reaction in the more southern area of her body and one of her hands moved in that general direction.

"Hey, I didn't tell you you could do that, I might have to punish you..."

She looked up to see that her student was now unclothed and had produced a condom from his trouser pocket.

"Courtesy of Miss McNeil." He grinned, happily watching her become more confused than ever. Did the dark haired music teacher have sex with him? At first this thought seemed dirty and strange but as she visualised her big-titted colleague being in the same position she herself was in now, she felt the warmth in her panties grow and she groped at her chest more needily.

Then her day dream was broken when Jake's dick came into focus about 5cm from her face, the condom was on the side, on a nearby desk.

"Go ahead, Alana, let's get this started."

What?! What could he possibly want to do so close to her face, maybe she was a virgin, but she knew how sex works, he puts his....part into hole(couldn't it sometimes be the other way around?) and there's onviously some thrusting involved. Oh yeah, and if you don't want to have a baby, then use a condom. But she was definitely unsure of anything apart from that.

Some of her puzzled expression obviously got through.

"Don't you know what to do?" He frowned.

"You know, a blowjob? If you really don't want to then whatever, we can just go straight to the fucking."

She winced at the curse, being religious, but she'd heard of a blowjob before while in the football team that she coached girls' changing room, some of the teens talked about spitting or swallowing or something like that. She had to switch from monitoring the changing rooms to gathering equipment, she always got so flustered when the girls were changing for some reason.

"I don't really know what you're talking about." She said indignantly, but with an undertone of curiosity.

"Wait a minute!" He lost his grin for a moment. "You're a virgin?!"

She nodded silently and his eyes widened. She could have sworn that his...thing had grown in size.

After a moment he said,  
"I'll just walk you through a blowjob then."

She gulped and looked at the throbbing organ in front of her face, although part of her thought it looked strangely attractive.

"Lick it." She looked up, surprisedly, but then thought, if I'm gonna do this, I might was well make it a learning experience.  
So with determination, she licked the whole length of his shaft, from the base to the head, she did this a few times.

Jake sighed and closed his eyes.  
"Yeah that's good. Now try sucking."

Pleased with herself that she had made some progress, she moved to suck the swollen head into her mouth and moved her head towards the bottom until she felt it touch the back of her throat, she gagged slightly but was determined to keep going. After moving up and down slowly, then slightly faster, gradually increasing her speed and learning where to touch with her tongue to make him jerk forward. She found it kind of hot, having her mouth being in full control of him, it was also kind of like sucking on a lollipop. After she started moving at a medium pace, she felt his hand close around her hair and start to push into her mouth more, faster.

She was surprised that this pain also brought her a nice sensation in some part of her lower body, so did being pushed forward into doing this, following orders from one of her students.

As Jake began to thrust into her mouth, face-fucking her, she gagged more frequently, spit dribbled out of her mouth, her mascara was running and she tasted something not altogether unpleasant in her mouth, and she moved her watering eyes up to meet Jake's own. Seeing his religious, prim religion teacher with her tan cheeks hollowed and her mouth full with his dick, and not disliking it was too much for him.

He groaned: "I think I'm gonna-"

She pulled off his dick with a pop, not sure what to do, only to have hot jizz squirt onto her unsuspecting face, plastering it completely and leaving Jake catching his breath against a desk as he recovered.

This must be what an orgasm was, Miss Norris thought to herself. So this must be...semen? Yes that was it. She felt down of the thick stuff drop onto her chest and she opened her eyes to wipe her face with her finger, then she licked it cautiously. She was surprised that she didn't actually mind the taste, and she licked the rest off her hand and smeared the rest onto her abdomen.

She walked over to Jake.

"Are we gonna do more, Jake"

He looked up at her.

"Want to?"

"Yeah!" She nodded a little too enthusiastically than she meant to and blushed.

"Well first things first, take off those jeggings."

She bit her lip. She had never revealed herself like this before.... But her trousers felt so tight and warm, she just had to get them off.

So she peeled them down her muscular thighs and faced Jake. She was wearing a lacy thong! This was the first thing he noticed, which was surprising considering the 5" penis which poked out of her underwear, uncircumcised, her tan skin only patially covered the head, which was pulsating heavily. He had expected a pussy, but only one half of his brain was disappointed, Banratty's situation wasnt comoletely unique, this could end quite well. When she saw his expression she raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter? Aren't I normal?" Her expression changed to that of concern, and her boner started to soften slightly.

"Oh, um, of course you are!" He said quickly,"Some girls just don't have a dick, that's all."

"Really? I'd never thought of that, so thu have two holes?" 

"Yeah"

"That explains some things I've heard about in the changing rooms..." She muttered, slightly to herself.  
"You still find me....sexy, though?"  
Her puppy dog eyes were cute as fuck.

"Definitely, although some guys only like the other type of girl."

 

Just then,he looked at the new expanse of skin tht had just been revealed to him, her developed legs, wide hips and a meaty, well-contoured butt that had its wide cheeks visible from even a front view of the woman. And because she wore such a minimal piece of underwear, he could see her cock jutting out proudly, and the outline of her balls, above her crotch was a little tuft of brown hair that contrasted her otherwise smooth body.

She put her hands on her hips and some if her cockiness was back, although accompanied with the rosy cheeks of embarrassment.  
"What'd ya think?"

"You're sexy as hell." He murmured and she couldn't help but grin a little as she watched his dick get hard again. She was starting to enjoy this.

He snatched up the condom and rolled it on, he then instructed her to get onto the ground on all fours.

She obliged curiously.

"Now put that ass in the air for me." She was more than happy to display her tanned assets and she smiled as her tits brushed against the carpeted floor.

"Tell me Alana," he grinned,"have you ever touched yourself before?"

She gasped innocently,"Of course not! It's so dirty!"

"Well, there's a first time for everything."

Not for the first time in the last ten minutes he found herself nervous, yet excited for these new experiences.

Jake watched her move her hand towards her butt, she moved aside the strap of her thong had spread her cheeks to reveal a puckered hole that seemed airtight. She licked the fingers of her other hand and brought them down beside her hole, she gingerly caressed the outside first, stroking gently, and she assured Jake of how often she cleaned out her ass. But his eyes were fixed on her cock that jerked in time with her finger strokes. After a couple minutes of prep, she pushed a single finger into herself and moaned quietly and innocently as she punped it in and out of herself.

then she found a spot inside her entrance with the second finger that she had now added that made pleasure rush through her and she moaned as she experimented with herself for the first time. Building speed, she was forever gasping and moaning.

"Stop!" And she did.  
Jake was looking very pleased with himself and had been slowly jerking off as he spectated.

"Now, Alana Norris, we're going to pop your cherry." Once again, the teacher gulped.

He lined himself up with her entrance after lubing up his dick and she closed her eyes, her hands clenched against the floor in anticipation. As he watched her brace herself he thought to himself that this was definitely the best experience that he'd had yet.

He slowly pushed in to her and her eyelids fluttered. He kept moving until he felt his dick being clenched on, hard.

"Are you ready?" He asked gently.

She nodded sweetly, her eyes still tightly shut.

That calmed her down, her butt relaxed and he pushed fully inside of her tight entrance. She first felt pain but it slowly faded as she felt him move within her walls. This felt better than anything she had imagined. She began to thrust back against him, and let out a girlish grunt whenever skin met skin. Jake found this incredibly erotic. Within a few minutes they were moving at rapid pace, the sound of skin on skin filled the room.

"Oh f-fuck!" She breathed as she was thruster into again and again, before long they were fucking hard. Jake grabbed a handful of her magnificent begind and squeezed roughly, she moaned loudly.

So she likes being manhandled, eh? I can do that, he thought. So as one hand held her hip his other moved underneath to pinch at her extremely sensitive nipples. She threw her head back and whimpered as her hair came out of its ponytail and rushed down her shoulders.

"P-pull my hair...Jake!" She panted animalistically.

He was surprised but did as she said, and pulled a handful of hair back as he rode her. She was being fucked so hard she couldn't keep track of time, all she knew was that one of Jake's hand was stroking her dick at the same  
as the head of his cock hit a place inside of her that made her see white, feel something amazing, and then, nothing except a swelling inside her constricting walls.

Jake filled up the condom and pulled out, he looked to see that her beautiful asshole had been gaped and her cock, now soft, had squirted all over the carpet. She was now on her back, unconscious. That seemed to happen a lot when he fucked women.

He still felt horny as fuck though, and touching his dick didn't make him feel any better. Then he looked over to the gorgeous dickgirl, and he crawled over to her. Her dick and balls had naturally soft brown pubic hair that was definitely not bad looking in his opinion, kind of hot actually. He gently wrapped his hand around her length, only 3/4 of his own length and was surprised by it's softness and even as he touched, it started to swell. 

Before long he held a fully hard dick, and he was pumping it in his hand, she may be sensitive because of her prior virginity, but her rebound time was incredible. Within moments a bead of clear pre-cum oozed from her tip and he had a sudden urge. He stuck out his tongue and swiped it off. The taste was strange but actually not disgusting, he swirled his tongue around her head some more while his hand jerked her off, and she began to stir. He ran his tongue up and down, then down to her fairly sized balls. He took one of them fully into his mouth. That is the sight that Alana woke too, and this was enough to make her squirt all over her own abs, and Jake's face and mouth. 

Alana Norris had had her innocence completely obliterated. She knew now that she loved being dominated, but as she looked at her cum dripping out of Jake's mouth, she felt very proud of herself. She didn't however, notice Jake's iPhone propped against a book, recording the whole encounter.

A few hours later  
Emilia McNeill walked out of the shower and dried herself, not bothering to get dressed, she opened her personal laptop and loaded up her photo album of her girlfriend, Reina Banratty, in various provocative poses, a range of soft core and hardcore. Then she got an notification, an email from Jake O'Reilly.  
She smiled devilishly as she opened the video embedded in the email.

4K footage of Alana Norris doing unspeakably unreligious acts.  
Her hands crept their way towards her stiff nipples and swelling clit as she selected "play".


	3. A Geographical Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake encounters a number of sexy dickgirls in the school, this time, more than one at a time.

After fucking Miss Norris and sending the experience, which he filmed, to Miss McNeill and her lesbian lover, he felt like he finally had a source of entertainment in the school, it wasn't going to be boring anymore.

He had a plan for the day, in the morning stop to see how the video had turned out, at lunch time, he would give Miss Norris another facial, then he would check in on his form teacher, Mrs McRath, to have a nice long fuck with the MILF.

So he headed up into the music classroom, using the key that he had been given, and opened the door to a beautiful sight. The two women were sitting with their hands in eachother's panties, McNeill had her hands moving up and down her lovers erection slowly, watching the video of Miss Morris being deflowered intently.

"Mmmmmmm Jake", Banratty murmured,"I couldn't have fucked that slut any better, even with my cock'"

"It wasn't that hard." He smirked "She was practically begging for it. But I think we might end up being more than just fuck buddies..."

The shorter of the two teachers giggled.

"Well first we wanna see a second part, where you take her dick for a spin!"

Jake laughed, "Ok, but maybe I'll come over later on and give you a preview Emilia, if you're a good girl that is."

McNeill just winked at him, sliding her fingers off her girlfriend's dick to run her alluring tongue over her fingers sloppily.

"If you do come over, make sure you deliver your homework assignment along with it!" Banratty called.

Oh shit, he thought.

An hour later.

Seeing that show that the two musical teachers had put on, Jake had been waiting all morning to get to Alana Norris' room to release his pent up excitement. He was halfway across the school when he heard a feminine gasp coming from the geography corridor. He was curious to know what was going on, so he followed the noises downstairs to the door of one of the geography classrooms. Miss North's classroom. He had been his geography teacher in the previous year, and he missed looking at her ass all day. She commonly wore high heels, which accentuated her legs. Her chest was almost completely flat and her butt wasn't as juicy as some of the other teachers, but it was the tightest if them all, compact like the rest of her, but still beautifully soft and rounded. Her abdomen was completely flat and her face was young and pretty, with naturally alluring eyes and straight chestnut-brown hair cut to just below her ears.  
She had basically been Jake's sexual awakening a couple of years previous.

But when Jake looked through the window of the door into her classroom, he saw that she wasn't the one moaning, she had always been strict, but he had never imagined her bending a student over he knee and spanking her with a ruler. That was exactly what she was doing. The teacher, whose flat chest was uncovered, had a girl from the neighbouring school (girls only) with her pubescent butt on display for the teacher. He couldn't see the girls face, but from her uniform, he suspected that she was similarly aged to him, and his dick was swelling as he watched her being swatted with a wooden ruler. Her skirt was pulled down to her knee high leggings and her innocent, blue panties were halfway down her thigh. This gave the girls uncircumcised erection some room. Jake was strangely shocked, this was the first girl that he'd seen at all close to his own age that had a penis, and a rigid, 7-inch, thick one at that. Jake was drooling over the sight of the girl's length.

Miss North, while spanking the schoolgirl hard with the piece of stationary, also had three fingers wrapped tightly around the girl's lightly equipment. She whipped them off, leaving a trail of sticky girl-cum.

"Lift up your head so that I can stick these in your mouth, you whore!"

Jake was jerking off as he watched the girl jerk her head back and dutifully opened her mouth wide to accommodate the fingers covered in her own cum. He recognised her as a cute girl he knew quite well, her name was Anya. He watched his futa friend be fed her own cum, and gulping it down quite eagerly, drooling as she did.

Jake then spotted another rock hard cock pressing up into the belly of Anya, emanating from Miss North, he was going to enjoy this: futa on futa action, and one of them was a girl that he'd had a crush on for a few years as well! 

Anya's face was pretty and freckled, one of the hottest girls in their year, her chestnut hair flowed down to her shoulders. Her tight teen body was a glory to behold, firm B-cup breasts, tipped off with deliciously pink nipples. Her hips were nice and curvy and her ass was juicier than the fully grown woman who was spanking her. The MILF in question looked barely older than 21, her topless half showed off her barely-there titties, but also her taut stomach, which Jake could imagine spraying his cum over any day of the week. Her 6-inch dick poked out if her black pencil skirt and it's thick head smeared the teen's belly with pre-cum.

"Stand up!" The teacher ordered.

And Anya did, she was bottomless, although her skirt was around her legs, and her white shirt was unbuttoned around her bust.

North pushed on the brunette's head to make her kneel in front of her, and then she thrust her dick into the innocent-seeming girl's mouth. The teacher's balls began to slap against her chin as she pounded in and out of the wet orifice, ignoring gags from the student before her, who was rapidly jerking off herself as well. They kept going at this for only a minute or so before Notth's brow furrowed and her eyes closed. Anya's eyes widened and her cheeks began to visibly swell. Her throat worked to swallow the thick cream spurting into her mouth, Miss North pulled her now-flaccid cock out of the students mouth and the girl fell back onto her hands.

"Be a good lassie and open your mouth for me."

She obliged and the inside of her mouth was coated with copious semen.

"Did you enjoy that,Anya?" North smiled for the first time today.

"Oh fuck yeah!" The girl giggled. She leant forward and caught a drop of cum threatening to fall from the teacher's soft dick. Jake crane his neck to see this, and accidentally banged hs head against the door. Shit!

He heard North walk towards the door and turned around to walk away, but found himself face to face with the ginger beauty Miss McSolely, the substitute teacher, her bright, white teeth were showing in a delighted grin and her exquisite, flushed, freckled face stood only a few inches from his, although she stood at 5 feet and three inches tall. Her body was absolutely insane, small B-cup tits always worn in tight tops, seemingly to tease her students, and although the rest of her was compact, her butt was incredibly juicy and round, today jutting out in leggings under a pixie-like mini-skirt, creating an hour glass figure. Jake's reaction to her was very obvious, as he was standing with his dick out of his pants, previously jerking off to the sight behind the door of the geography classroom . Jake then felt something pressing against his "reaction": the outline of a huge erection stretched and strained against the young teacher's leggings, purposely grinding against his own crotch! McSolely's emerald eyes lighted with pleasure as the door behind Jake opened and he felt another feminine form press against his back, the flat chest of Sinead North. He was sandwiched between them, and his brain wasn't sure what was going on.

Heaven or Humiliation?

To be continued.......


	4. Outnumbered Part 1

So here he was, sandwiched between two unbelievably sexy women, each one with a dick pressing onto his body.

"What have you got here, Miss North?" McSolely purred, moving her hips slightly so that her erection brushed up against Jake's.

"Just a pervy boy, looking in the window at me fucking her." She thumbed over her shoulder at Anya who was looking towards Jake curiously.

McSolely looked once again at North and they exchanged a strange look, North nodded.

Before he knew it, he was flung into the classroom by both women, and his shorts and trousers were stripped off him. Miss McSolely also stripped, leaving her in just her high heels, her dick was huge. Miss North did the same, while hers was slightly smaller.

"Anya, you can have him for a few minutes." A grin spread on the girl's face and she pulled him towards herself until her cock poked him in the thigh, she kissed him fully in the mouth and Jake could detect the taste of North's cum on her tongue.

They're out for a few minutes and Jake savoured her soft lips and tonge and palmed her breasts while they did. Her boner repeatedly poked him in the thigh and ground against his own dick, but that merely excited them both.

Thy broke apart to look at the two teachers, who had also been sloppily making out, spit covered their faces and ample chests. McSolely reached into a drawer and flicked the cap off a bottle of lube, pouring it over her abd her colleague's throbbing erections. North gasped as the cool gel slid over her dick and the ginger minx beside her stroked her cock, rubbing the lube all over the brunette's length. She did the same to her own, then stood proudly with her dainty hands on her flared hips and her scarlet lips opening to reveal sparkling white teeth. After surveying her co-workers body, she reached forward and grabbed her erection, bringing North's own into the same fist, so tht she could press them together.

The feeling of their balls and pricks pressing against eachother were enough to make both women gasp and moan passionately. McSolely then started to slowly pump the two lengths in her hand together. Precum leaked from their sensitive tips as their slicked up schlongs rubbed together. The two teens, Jake and Anya drooled as the teachers grunted and groaned and Miss North used her hands to finger her own hungry butthole while she reached around McSolely's huge booty to spread them and start to insert three fingers into her tight hole. The volume of the moans increased significantly when this started. 

Anya turned to look at Jake with an animalistic, hungry look in her eyes and pushed him to the floor. She jumped down so that she was above him. Her dick was above his mouth and vice versa, and before he could ask, she sucked him into her mouth. She was very good at blowjobs. 

He couldn't appreciate it for long before a drop of precum hit him in the forehead and he opened his eyes to see her well sized dick hovering above his head, he had to admit, looking at her dick like this made her mouth water, so he did what was natural, he sucked on it. It tasted good, maybe slightly salty, but he craved more.

It wasn't long before he was gagging around her length and she giggled and gasped around his prick as she did. She decided that now was the right time to slide a finger into his ass, and felt his dick harden in her mouth as she did it. It wasn't long before he began to do the same thing with her.

After a few amazing seconds of getting their asses fingered at the same time as getting their cocks sucked, Jake felt Anya spray the inside of his mouth with her thick cum and he swallowed as much as he could while he came at the exact same moment.

The two horny teens came down from their high and saw the two teachers standing over them, lubed up cocks in hand.

"It's time for the main event." McSolely whispered sweetly.


End file.
